After The Last Battle For Narnia
by C.S. Augustoni
Summary: Peter is finally reunited with Caspian, in Aslans Country. Mini slash and gooey looks only couple know. Enjoy !


**After the Last Battle of Narnia…**

_I do not own any of the characters, places or names in this story. Everything is property of CS Lewis._

_Pairing: Peter & Caspian_

The High King of Narnia opens slowly his eyes. He's confused to be blinded by sun when he distinctly remembers rain pouring out of the sky.

He can smell grass, when he was sitting in an overstuffed train.

He remembers hearing a loud crashing sound and now he can hear birds singing.

"Peter" calls a deep voice he recognizes immediately.

He fully opens his eyes and gets up. He is dressed in a light white shirt with a large red Lion emblazoned across his chest. Rindohn hangs at its usual place. The sky is clear blue, the grass he was lying on as green as ever.

"Peter" calls the noble voice.

It comes from behind him. He turns around. There stand Edmund, dressed like him but for a green Lion on his shirt with his sword, Lucy in a long white dress with broderies and wearing her Christmas presents too. His cousin Eustace is wearing a dark red shirt, his sword is also hanging at his waist. Jill, wearing the same dress as Lucy and holding her arc in her hand. Professor Kirk, younger and dressed in an elegant dark blue suit, his eyes sparkling with happiness. By his side, Aunt Polly dressed in a long light purple dress.

All of them are beautiful and smiling at him.

The sunlight reflects of Lucy, Jill, Eustace and Edmund's crowns. Peter is suddenly aware of the familiar weight on his head.

His friends and family move aside, to make way to the Lion. The High King kneels automatically in front of him, as do the others.

"Arise Friends, Kings and Queens of Narnia".

Lucy is the first to hug Aslan and to ask the question everyone wants answered.

"Please Aslan, how did we go from a train in England to the lovely countries of Narnia? I thought we couldn't come back anymore."

"Dear one, the Narnia you know was only a copy. Now you are in the real Narnia. My Country."

"How come?"

"There was a train accident. The train you were all in. You all died. So I called you back to my Land. As I called back the people of the fake Narnia, for the Narnia you have know was destroyed by greed and cruelty."

"Why isn't Susan here then?" asks Edmund.

"Your sister has stopped believing in Narnia. In time, she might change. But there will always be a place for her here.

Now come, there are some people I want you to meet."

Aslan walks off, followed by the Pevensies, then their cousins and the two adults. They soon arrive at a familiar looking building.

"Cair Paravel!" cry the children. The adults do not recognize it for they came on the day Narnia was created. The castle didn't exist yet.

The Lion passes the gates, the High King just behind him. The court is full of people, animals, centaurs, fawns… They all bow at their entrance and cheer them with their old names for some and new for others.

"Lady Jill the Pure Heart!"

"Sir Eustace the Believer!"

"Queen Lucy the Valliant!"

"King Edmund the Just!"

"Dame Polly Who Came The First Day!"

"Sir Kirk Who Came The First Day!"

"High King Peter the Magnificent!"

The High King smiles. A true smile. A smile his family hasn't seen since they helped Prince Caspian retrieve his throne. His spring sky blue eyes reflect his happiness and wisdom. The sun makes is golden blond hair shine like his crown.

"Welcome to my Country, sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. Now go see your old friends." He says before walking off.

Lucy runs immediately towards a faun wearing a red scarf.

"Mr. Tumnus!" She is quickly followed by her brothers.

Eustace and Jill find Ripichip, the mouse who sailed with them to the End of the World.

Dame Polly and Sir Kirk find their old friend, the flying horse.

And so goes on the evening.

When the sun is about to set, everybody is called into the great hall for dinner. The three Pevensies take place at the top of the table, we're they sat during the Golden Age of Narnia. To their right and left sit their friends and family.

After the feast that lasted many hours, Peter wanders off to a balcony overlooking the ocean. He still can't believe he's here forever.

"This is home." he thinks.

He hears footsteps getting closer. A young man leans beside Peter and looks out to the ocean.

"I've been waiting a long time dear heart." He says with a light Spanish accent.

The High King freezes. He doesn't dare turn around to see his hopes shattered. "Caspian" he whispers "Is it really you?"

A tanned hand places itself on his pale one. The fingers tangle themselves.

"Peter…"

The High King decides to look. He can't believe his eyes. Caspian, his Caspian in standing beside him looking exactly the same as when they last saw each other. Maybe a few years older. His long dark brown hair is still a mess, his dark chocolate eyes still as mysterious.

Caspian is also looking at his long lost lover. He's older. His blond hair is longer but the clear blue eyes are still there. How he mourned those eyes when Peter left him.

They gaze at each other for a long time. Just look at one other. That's all.

"Peter!" calls a feminine voice. "Peter are you there?"

Lucy as all the other inhabitants of Cair Paravel, is looking for her brother. They were all worried when he suddenly disappeared.

The Old Queen sees two silhouettes out on the balcony. She approaches quietly and turns away when she recognizes her brother and his long lost love.

As she closes the door behind her, she sight. She has never seen more romantic seen than the one she just saw.

It was pure love and pure happiness. No kissing, no gestures. Just eye contact. No words. Just emotions that only eyes let you see.

With a smile, Lucy walks back to the ball room.

_Gahh! I really make it bad at the end. Still I've wanted to write this ever since I read the book._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Xx C.S._


End file.
